


Resorting To Madness

by gimmekensei



Series: Soul Reapers As Alphas and Omegas [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Kensei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Shuhei, Omega Toshiro, alpha Kenpachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Toshiro is a closeted omega. Though the Captain thought he had managed to seem like an alpha, Kenpachi knows better and isn't going to let anything stop him in getting the omega boy he wants. But shit hits the fan, and Kenpachi soon discovers that bedding Toshiro is easier said than done.Can mated partners, Kensei and Shuhei help teach Kenpachi the ways to woe and claim Toshiro?





	1. The Hunt Has Started

**Author's Note:**

> .....I have a bad habit of starting new fanfictions and not finishing other stories. And...I sort of need a beta writer to check my work....and chocolate. I need chocolate. Lots of it.

_“I’ve decided that I want ya. I want to cum deep inside you until that little belly can’t handle even a drop more. And I want you to be so full that there’s no doubt in your mind who you belong to.” _

* * *

  
  
“Ugh...stop thinking about it…” Toshiro whispered under his breath, in the middle of gripping his head as he once again remembered those hotly uttered words, words that he never expected to hear from Kenpachi of all people. Since...last time he checked, Kenpachi was all about fighting and drawing blood and NOT ABOUT SEX.    
  
And then there were the other issues. Like...the fact that though a Captain, Toshiro had the looks of a minor. And let’s not forget the biggest problem, TOSHIRO DIDN’T EVEN LIKE KENPACHI. He couldn’t stand the monster’s guts and how he ran his division the way he did.    
  
“UGH!!!” Banging his head down on his desk and letting out an ill curse when the stinging in his forehead started, Toshiro sighed and crumpled in his desk chair. Hearing those heated words had done something to the poor omega. It had awakened something in him, causing his insides to ache for something...something only Kenpachi could seemingly provide.    
  
But how Kenpachi knew he was an omega, he had no idea. Toshiro thought he did a good job hiding it….or maybe Kenpachi was as barbaric as he thought and the alpha just didn’t give a damn that he might end up sleeping with another ‘alpha’ soul reaper.    
  
But fuck….just what was he going to do? 


	2. Class Time

“G-Get off, I don’t like this-”   
  
“Make me.” Kenpachi’s hot breath pressed right against Toshiro’s earlobe and hating himself for it, a shudder of arousal unwillingly slammed into his small, trembling form. He knew he didn’t want this, fuck he wasn’t consenting and yet Kenpachi’s words and sly touches did something to him. Something that scared him.    
  
Swallowing, Toshiro yanked himself out of Kenpachi’s hold and went back to filling out the necessary paperwork for the day. And it seemed to be trying to ignore the alpha was working, but Hitsugaya soon felt a hot wall of muscle press against his back and sharp teeth at his ear, nipping at the lobe before pulling it into his mouth, biting down seconds later a bit too hard.    
  
“Aaa-h~!” Letting out a yelp, Toshiro turned bright red, so bright that his face started to heat up, threatening to bring his blood pressure up.    
  
“Heh, so much for stopping me-”    
  
**SLAP**   
  
The harsh sound rang loudly in Kenpachi’s ears, startling him for a second as he gazed down at the giver of the slap.    
  
“Ha...Ha...Ha…” Toshiro shakily gasped, trying his best to catch his breath as he readjusted his clothes, hiding the skin Kenpachi had just revealed. “I told you, I don’t like this, y-you big oaf! Get it through your thick alpha skull!!”    
  
And with that, before Kenpachi could crackle gleefully at the prospect of a fight and rip off his eyepatch, Toshiro turned on his heel and charged off, leaving the other Captain in the dust.    
  
“.....Idiot.” A voice belonging to a certain alpha Captain filled the room, causing Kenpachi to turn in search of the user. “You dumbass…” Kensei added on and chuckled darly as Kenpachi looked about ready to pound his chest and send him to his untimely death.    
  
“The fuck do you want?” Kenpachi snarled and watched as Kensei continued to step forward, getting closer and closer to adding Kenpachi’s personal space. “Did you not hear me, eh?    
  
“I heard you.” Kensei snickered. “Let me give you a few tips idiot, so shut up and listen. It's class time." 


	3. Thoughts

_ “You don’t have to hold back per se, but you do have to be conscious of his needs and wishes. Being a stubborn mule isn’t going to work well for either of you.” Kensei murmured, tossing a package of condoms and lube into the other Alpha's lap. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Captain- '' Shuhei cut through the conversation, having been mostly quiet for most of it. Considering how much tension existed in the room between the two alphas, omega Hisagi wasn’t exactly keen to raise his voice. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, yeah…” Kensei huffed and reached over to ruffle Shuhei’s raven hair, sending the already messy strands all about. In that very moment of tenderness, Kenpachi got the hint. This barely veiled love was the sort he lacked with the icy two-pint Captain. Not that he was going to completely go soft around Toshiro...but he would at least attempt to be….easier on his love interest. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Got it,” Kenpachi growled out with a frustrated growl, shoving the products into his pockets. His spiritual energy crackled in the area for a brief moment, causing Shuhei to shudder and unconsciously scoot closer to Kensei, their sides pressing up against one another. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Easy…” The silver-haired Captain snickered, his eyes gleaming in amusement. “I said go get Toshiro, not agitate my brat.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Zaraki only crackled, flashing a devilish look that he only used when excited at the mere thought of a fight. _ _ “Keep a tighter leash on your omega then.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “....” Shuhei glared at that and nearly did voice his discontent with that one-sided comment, but a gloved hand running soothingly down his side kept him quiet. _ _   
_

* * *

"I refuse! I absolutely refuse! Get that through your dense skull, y-you barbarian!!!" Toshiro lashed out with his words, standing up from behind his office desk as he glared icy daggers at the Captain before him. Kenpachi or not, he refused. Utterly did. "Get out! Unlike you, I'm trying to get work done!"  
  
Kenpachi just stared blankly at the male, "Eh?" He had no clue what the shorter male was screaming about, considering the only reason he was even there was due to a wrong turn. He had been too caught up in his thoughts ever since he had that bizarre lesson taught by Kensei.   
  
"Don't look so surprised." Toshiro huffed, sitting back down behind his desk. "I'm not going to fight you. I absolutely refuse." Pausing suddenly, Hitsugaya's eyebrow rose. Now that he thought about it, Kenpachi hadn't said anything at all since walking into the boy's office. "Wait....you're not here for a fight?"   
  
"Eh? No." He scratched his cheek to rid himself of an itch before looking around, "Che, wrong turn.” The giant of a soul reaper shrugged dismissively before turning his back to the smaller captain and attempted to mentally retrace his steps.   
  
"Eh?" Now it was Toshiro's turn to be confused as he watched the Captain try and fail to retrace his steps."Jeez..." Huffing under his breath, Toshiro got up and walked over to the taller Captain. "Just where are you headed to??"   
  
"Not sure. Wasn't listenin' when Kyoraku told me." The alpha shrugged, picking his nose and flicking it outside, "So could be anywhere."   
  
Gagging in disgust at the male’s lack of manners, Toshiro nearly hit his head with his hands. Just how stubborn, think headed was Kenpachi!? "He probably wanted you to visit his quarters for tea...." Toshiro sighed and started to walk forward, his haori flowing behind his every step. And fuck, Kenpachi couldn’t tear his gaze away.   
  
“........you look like a gapping koi.”   
  
“Whatcha say two-pint?”   
  
“Why you-!!!” Toshiro hissed and recoiled like a cat as Kenpachi laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest. He gradually relaxed and moved away from the foreign feeling of being deeply involved in his thoughts. _This was more like it… _


	4. Peace and Quiet

_ “Captain Hitsugaya was injured on a mission.” A member of the fourth informed Kenpachi. “His condition is stable, however lots of rest is a must. For now we will continue to monitor him.”  _

* * *

Kenpachi hadn't waited to hear anything else the soul reaper had to say. The alpha stormed past confused soul reapers as he rushed down several hallways before reaching the fourth division. A little bit of threatening led to a room number that the icy Captain resided in. Turning the doorknob, Kenpachi slammed the door open, startling a certain omega.    
  
Absorbed in his own thoughts, Toshiro realized a few things within the few seconds of his eyes connecting with Kenpachi’s. He couldn't imagine a world where Kenpachi wasn’t there harassing and repeatedly thrusting himself into Hitsugaya’s life. Startled by his own thoughts, Toshiro internally groaned. He made a mental note to never think about this again.    
  
Suddenly uncomfortable, Toshiro glanced down at his hands which settled down in his lap from where he sat in the hospital-style bed. “....do you plan on standing there all day?” He finally whispered and in his own way of asking the beast of a man to enter, he whispered out, “Hurry up and enter you big oaf.”    
  
Kenpachi’s lips curled into a cocky grin and finally walked through the doorway, letting the door close behind him. “Got hurt, huh?”    
  
“Must you always state the obvious?”    
  
Kenpachi snickered and sat down by the side of the bed. His eye traveled down to spot Toshiro’s hands and how there was a faint tremble there. The alpha Captain knew that if he voiced his observation, that would only lead in another snippy comment. Normally, he didn’t mind it. He liked it when Toshiro showed his spirit, but even a thick-headed individual like him knew this wasn’t the time to agitate the omega.    
  
Reaching out, Kenpachi’s hand easily covered Toshiro’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. The omega’s breath caught in his throat, before gradually releasing the breath. No words were needed or wanted. Hesitating, Hitsugaya leaned over and kept slowly moving until his head rested against Zaraki’s broad chest.    
  
The room was so silent that one could hear a pin drop. Toshiro looked about ready to jump and Zaraki could barely breathe. This was the first time the omega had shown any true trust in him. He couldn’t let this opportunity slip threw his fingers.    
  
And there they stayed, hands clasped together, hearts beating as one only for the sweet moment to be ruined by the knock at the door.    
  
“May I enter Captain?” A female beta asked, to which Toshiro coughed, freeing his hands from Kenpachi’s. “You may enter.” It sorta pissed Zaraki off that this omega, no his omega wasn’t meeting his gaze. They had had a moment for god’s sake! Why couldn’t the brat just be more honest that he wanted at least something from the alpha??    
  
Not uttering a word, Kenpachi stood up and slipped right past the fourth division member. “Ah, excuse me!” She murmured, giving a polite bow before coming over to check on Captain Hitsugaya. Spotting the redness of his face, she murmured a soft word of concern, figuring he might be developing a fever. She checked, but luckily he still was recovering and wasn’t running a fever.    
  
_ Though the Captain’s heart was beating rather wildly…. _


	5. One-Sided

Byakuya always found his gaze wandering to look at Kenpachi, whether it was at a meeting or during one of their many disagreements. And though his eyes always lingered, the Captain always had to remind himself that whatever that fuzzy feeling was in his chest, it needed to die off.   
  
The noble was really too good at nipping the bud of blossoming love. But he had his reasons. It would be impossible with a man like Kenpachi. And even if he was to ignore the fact that the Captain in mention was more of a wild beast than man, there was the fact that Kenpachi’s eyes always were locked on a certain icy Captain.   
  
Byakuya might not be the best when it comes to understanding love or attraction, but he knew for a fact that Kenpachi had his eyes on a certain omega that wasn’t him. And….it ached. Though he still felt that fuzzy feeling in his chest, it was increasingly replaced by an aching.   
  
Perhaps he should go get that checked out at the Fourth…. 

* * *

It hurt to walk and attend all the daily meetings the Captains were required to attend, but being the hard worker he was, Toshiro refused to give in to the pain. Unaware that a soft pained gasp slipped from his lips as he shuffled forward and carried a stack of paperwork in his arms, he yelped when suddenly the weight in his arms disappeared only to appear in a certain beast's arms.   
  
"You..." Toshiro growled out weakly, preparing an onslaught of words to through at Zaraki, but the taller Captain just snickered. "Easy there two-pint. I can't help once and a while?"   
  
"......helping anyone isn't your strong suit."   
  
"Yeah? Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises then, cause I can actually be decent."   
  
Toshiro rolled his eyes at that but he couldn't help but chuckle ever so softly at that. "You...fool. Utter fool."   
  
"That your way of trying to be endearing? Because if so, I'm touched." Kenpachi uttered only to crackle gleefully like a child when Toshiro glared and charged forward to leave the other Captain in the dust. 


	6. Tempted

Normally Toshiro could tell when his heats were coming. He’d start feeling uncomfortable in his own skin a few days before, and typically the night before, he’d feel like he was running a fever. And yet the moment he stood up and pushed away from his desk, he felt a surge of heat run through his veins. It was so sudden that he nearly collapsed to his knees if it wasn’t for his move of grabbing onto the edge of the desk.    
  
“Ha….ah….” Panting softly and feeling a bead of sweat run down his throat, Toshiro shuddered and stumbled over to the couch to at least have a place to lay down. As long as he kept his office door locked, no one would know what he was suffering through. He didn’t need more issues to deal with.    
  
Shivering and closing his eyes to block the brightness in the office room, Toshiro wrapped his arms around his face, creating more darkness to help soothe him somewhat. Being wrapped up in a ball like this always help calm his nerves. Why suddenly his brain felt the need to flash images of Kenpachi in his head, he had no idea….for the most part. Most alphas ignored him, looked down upon him, or saw him as a threat to their alpha-ness. After all, it was rare still to see an omega Captain. But Captain Zaraki was different. Yes, he always challenged him and called him names, but it some ways he got something from it. He enjoyed the bickering and the fact Kenpachi at least in the recent weeks had been trying to not be a complete dick. He could easily recall how at the fourth division Kenpachi had held him close, or how at one point Kenpachi helped him out after a meeting. Kenpachi was a beast...but he was a good alpha. He tried, and for Toshiro, that’s all that really mattered.    
  
Making up his mind suddenly, Toshiro crawled off the couch and hugged his haori tightly around him before existing the office. He’d track down Kenpachi and finally give into temptation. Though he felt utterly horrible in every bit of his small frame, Toshiro couldn’t help but smile faintly to himself. He could already guess what a fool Kenpachi would look like when he would track him down…   
  
Walking fast since he was aware that soon alphas in the area would register there was an omega in heat, Toshiro hurried even faster, took the turn at the corner only to run smack into...you guessed it...Zaraki.    
  
Even though Toshiro had guessed what the male would look like upon meeting, he hadn’t expected the pure level of tenderness radiating in the Captain’s eyes. Though Kenpachi was affected by the presence of Toshiro’s heat, he somehow seemed calmer than usual, as if he was aware that for Toshiro’s sake, he needed to hold himself back somewhat.    
  
“....heat, huh?” Kenpachi finally croaked out, struggling to speak without going fully alpha on Toshiro’s poor ass.    
  
“Y-Yes...stop always stating the obvious.” Toshiro whispered, repeating the phrase he always seemed to use with this beast of a soul reaper.    
  
“Ya lookin’ for yer alpha then?”    
  
Toshiro raised an eyebrow at that, unsure where that question came from, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Reaching up, Toshiro’s hand clenched the front of Kenpachi’s outfit, tugging on the fabric slightly to get the other Captain’s attention.    
  
“Idiot. I already found him.”    



	7. Heat

_“Ya lookin’ for yer alpha then?”_  
  
_Toshiro raised an eyebrow at that, unsure where that question came from, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Reaching up, Toshiro’s hand clenched the front of Kenpachi’s outfit, tugging on the fabric slightly to get the other Captain’s attention._  
  
_“Idiot. I already found him.”   
  
_

* * *

  
Kenpachi was utterly terrified for the first time in his life. He knew Toshiro wasn’t, but he felt so delicate like porcelain as he trembled in his arms. What if he did even one thing that might hurt the omega? Letting out a shaky breath, Kenpachi kicked his door open and let it slam shut behind him as he trailed straight to his bedroom where his futon was laid out messily. If he had known that Hitsugaya would have his heat so soon and come to him, he would have at least cleaned up somewhat. But the other Captain didn’t seem to care as he was dropped down without ceremony onto the futon cover.  
  
“Z-Zaraki…” Toshiro whispered, his throat suddenly feeling dry and therefore he wet his bottom lip and swallowed his own saliva. He knew he was making the right decision and yet, he still felt as unsure as Kenpachi looked. He knew past his body’s heat cravings for the alpha, that deep down he truly wanted this, but it was easier said than done doing this. While they had both learned to see each other as equals, this was new territory for them both.  
  
“I got ya...right here two pint... “ Kenpachi uttered hoarsely, and while normally Toshiro would make a face and retort at the usage of the nickname, he couldn’t get himself to care enough to grow agitated. Surprisingly Toshiro was the first to make the move. He sat up and clambered into Kenpachi’s lap before wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and connected their lips together. Both men let out a low groan, neither having expected just how good, how _right _it felt to do that. Zaraki’s hands came around to stroke Toshiro’s sides before tugging Toshiro’s clothes off.  
  
“B-Bastard, take yours off too.” Toshiro hissed, feeling self-conscious under the radiant gaze locked on his slender form. “Nah, not yet.” Kenpachi shook his head no though and reconnected their lips together, letting his tongue slip into the boy’s mouth to battle a bit with the omega’s before he broke it once more. Kissing and nipping at the boy’s throat, he made sure to avoid the back of his throat and let his lips travel down to the icy Captain’s nipples. He spent equal time on both pink buds, giving each a gentle nip and making Toshiro whimper and cling closer, his smaller hands tangling in Kenpachi’s hair and holding onto the strands as if they were reins. “I-Idiot….don’t bite so much!” Toshiro panted out, ranking on the alpha’s hair to make Kenpachi look back up.   
  
“Why not? Gotta mark you up~” Kenpachi snarled huskily, the sound rumbling in his chest as he continued to support the boy’s weight. He decided to play nice this time around though and fumbled, finally managing to find his bottle of lube at the side. He might act like an animal, but he would ensure that the mewling omega was prepared properly. He squeezed some into his hand as Toshiro watched while trembling like a leaf. His heat was in full swing and yet he was still trying to behave himself.  
  
“D-Dammit, Kenpachi hurry up-!” Toshiro jolted at the cold sensation of the lube coated fingers brushing against his entrance. Oh, god he was really doing this. He almost wanted to pull away, but Kenpachi seemed to get the hint that Toshiro was growing nervous and surged forward to distract the boy with a tender kiss, the sort that no one would have expected from such a beast of a man. “Mmn--!” Toshiro’s nails dug into Kenpachi’s shoulders as the first finger was eased in.  
  
“Heh, easy there. Gotta prep ya two-pint.” There was no denying it, Zaraki was unnaturally large in every aspect. Even his fingers felt large inside him. Hitsugaya’s insides felt tense as he clenched up tightly around the thick digit as if refusing to let it go or even move. But Kenpachi wasn’t going to allow this stop unless Toshiro really needed a break. Shifting so as to get a better angle while the omega stayed in his lap, Kenpachi eased the finger in and out slowly, letting the other Captain’s body adjust before he added a second...than a third.  
  
“Think you need a fourth, huh? I’m pretty big y’know.” Kenpachi muttered, but Toshiro was too far gone now to be able to verbalize anything. The poor omega was a whimpering ball of mush clinging to Kenpachi’s wall of muscle. Figuring that Hitsugaya was already this lost in pleasure from a few fingers scissoring him, Zaraki moved once more to free his cock from his clothes. He was already rock hard from all of Toshiro’s wiggling in his lap and all the damn friction that caused. But still, he gave the throbbing monster of a cock a few strokes and that action seemed to break Toshiro further. The white-haired Captain whined and buried his face in the crook of Kenpachi’s neck, his hands bunching up man’s hair again in his balled-up fists.  
  
Pressing a hurried kiss to the boy’s temple, Kenpachi lifted Toshiro’s hips up, lining him up with his hole before easing the boy down. At one point Hitsugaya cried out and trembled at being filled so much with the Captain’s rod, but gradually he adjusted. It sure did help that as an Alpha, Kenpachi seemed to be doing everything he could to make it easier by purring husky words of approval and rubbing Toshiro’s sides.  
  
“M-Move…” Hitsugaya suddenly whispered only to pull his head back to kiss Kenpachi’s cheek. “P-Please...Alpha.”  
  
And fuck, Kenpachi told himself he was here to be gentle, but he couldn’t stop himself from ramming deeper inside at that. Toshiro was going to be lucky if he got a single break tonight.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note! I do fanfiction commissions, so if you're interested in me writing something for you, please check out my ko-fi account! https://ko-fi.com/gimmekensei 
> 
> Every little bit helps! And once more, thank you everyone for reading this work! I'm so happy it's doing as well as it is! I will make sure to have a new chapter soon! With more smut of course~!


	8. Home Run

_ Fuck...what time was it? _Kenpachi looked up for just a moment to glance at the ticking clock hanging on the wall. Looked like they’d been going at it like animals for at least 5 hours. That at least explained why it was dark outside- 

"Nngh! Ah! K-Kenp-!" Toshiro shakily gasped out from under Kenpachi and arched more while he pants and reached for Kenpachi’s hand to hold while he bit his tongue. Seemed Zaraki had been taking too long to check. Immediately locking their lips together to soothe the omega still thoroughly stuck in his head, the smaller of the two seemed to relax when their hands linked. Hitsugaya moaned out and sloppily flicked their tongues together as much as he could while panting as he rolled and wiggled his hips, creating more delicious friction.   
  
“Nnn….easy there two pint...I don’t think you can handle anymore at this rate…” Kenpachi wasn’t usually a supporter of taking things slow, let alone stopping in the middle of a heat but hell, breaking Toshiro’s hips wasn’t the goal either. Unable to stop himself, he lightly returned the grinding, teasing motions. “F..Fuck we really shouldn’t-”   
  
"You're the one who's grinding his dick on me...!" Toshiro blurted out and felt his ears go red as he said just that. “S-Stopping now would be ridiculous. Look, if you’re so worried…” The omega hesitated only to push against Kenpachi’s chest. “Get off of me. I’ll do it.”   
  
“Eh, do what, huh?”   
  
“J-Just watch dammit…” The boy bit out and settled between Kenpachi’s legs before suddenly tucking a stray hair behind his ear before covering the tip of the male’s cock with his mouth. A muffled moan could be heard from the smaller Captain as right off the bat, Kenpachi cursed and dug his fingers in Hitsugaya’s hair. How the hell the male managed to fit so much into his mouth, Kenpachi had no idea but was definitely not complaining. Almost embarrassingly, it only took a few minutes of sucking the tip for Kenpachi to growl out, ram Toshiro’s mouth further down his cock before cumming hard. It wasn’t the first load Hitsugaya took, and it wouldn’t be the last either.   
  
"Mmm!" Toshiro swallowed as much as he could, with his eyes rolling into the back of his skull out of sheer pleasure. Hell, his own body convulsed when he felt the liquid dribble down the corner of his lips since he couldn't fit the entire load into his mouth. “A...Alpha…” 

Groaning at the lewd sight, Kenpachi immediately pulled out his cock from the boy's moist mouth before shifting to slam it right back inside his tight hole. There was no way in hell after seeing how hot he looked that he wouldn't fuck him again. "Toshi...." He whispered back, clasping their hands together before hungrily kissing him, getting a taste of his lingering seed on Hitsugaya’s lips before lifting the boy up and slamming him right back down onto his cock.   
  
Toshiro immediately jolted as he was filled again and his eyes widened in awe. A loud shaky moan left him as he squirmed around and panted. "Ahh! K-Kenpachi...! Hey what gives...! If you keep going I'll be too sore to even-...!"   
  
“Sucked me off and didn’t expect this? You’ve got only yourself to blame..” Keeping the boy pinned beneath him for his pleasure, Kenpachi smirked and gently eased a few of his fingers inside the male's mouth, also finger-banging his mouth as he kept wildly thrusting his cock in and out.   
  
Mnngh...nya~..." Toshiro mumbled out pleasing sounds as he sloppily sucked on the fingers while he continued to get banged up like the dirty omega he was turning into. But god, in the back of his mind, he knew that this entire situation was embarrassing and that he wasn’t acting like himself. But Kenpachi, damn him...seemed to get the hint that even as Toshiro moaned lewdly, he still felt out of place.   
  
“Don't worry, I've got you Toshi, going to keeping fucking this gorgeous ass of yours.” Kenpachi snarled huskily into his ear and kept ramming in hard, still finger fucking his mouth. Giving in even more, Toshiro groaned weakly as his eyes fluttered and grew heavy. He was being fucked so hard he was quite literally about to pass out. "K-Ken..."   
  
"So close...just a little longer...." The mentioned Captain purred into his ear. "You're so good for me...such a good little omega..." He kept speaking huskily, trying to convince the boy to continue being a slutty flesh-light for him. He pushed his fingers in deeper, fucking his mouth faster and still kept the boy pinned for his pleasure. Toshiro gently whined in pleasure and was barely able to hang on as his eyes fluttered over and over, moaning softly. "Mmm...I..." Eyes rolling back once more, he tensed and felt his ass clench down before he climaxed again, a little too hard for his own good.   
  
Feeling the boy tighten up, Kenpachi snarled and gave one last hard-hitting thrust before spilling his last load of seed, filling Toshiro up to the brim and adding more to the mess that had been previously dumped inside his lover.   
  
Slowly catching his breath, Toshiro whined shakily as Kenpachi shifted, clasping the boy against his chest and soothingly rubbed his sides. At one point even, he brushed his lips against the top of Hitsugaya’s head. “Y-You….ass….” Toshiro finally mumbled his bratty spunk revealing itself once more but then, he leaned up and weakly pecked Zaraki’s cheek. “You didn’t mark me.”   
  
“Bite ya?” Kenpachi uttered only to smirk and nuzzle Toshiro’s throat. “Trust me, I want to but I know that’s not when you would have wanted to make that choice. You always like to bitch about alphas not giving their omegas the choice, so…”   
  
Toshiro hesitated before mumbling, “Y..You’re different...idiot.” He whispered, and tugged the sheets up to try and hide his form for the most part. “I came to you didn’t I? Because who else would I trust with something like this? Y..You even with your faults, your rudeness and your addiction to fighting, you treat me like the Captain I am, not the kid I look like.” Honestly, deep down Toshiro felt grateful that in his own little way, Kenpachi had tried to respect his choice and gone through with it.   
  
“Kenpachi…” Toshiro choked out, only to shiver as Kenpachi reached down to gently cup his cheek, nudging his chin up slightly so their eyes could meet. “I want us to be mated-Nnn-!” Hitsugaya whimpered, clinging to Kenpachi’s strength as the larger of the two seized forward and locked their lips together. The kiss meant everything. It was an outlook of the future, a promise, a choice in the making..   
  
“Next time.” Zaraki uttered, pressing their foreheads together. “Let’s figure this shit out first, and then when ya go into heat again, I’ll claim you if that’s what you still want chibi.”   
  
“Fine….but...Call me chibi again and I won’t let you claim me.”   
  
“Alright, two pint.”   
  
“Kenpachi!!!!”   
  
“Yeah, yeah…” The Captain laughed softly and shifted further down against the pillows. “Go to sleep Toshi...you’ve got some healing up to do.”   
  
“...ugh...who’s fault is that…” Toshiro glowered before huffing and snuggling closer, letting his eyes shift close. This was a new start to something...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
